


Ты пожалеешь

by SnakeCorps



Category: Hannibal (TV), Popsy - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Gen, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Revenge, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: Только посмотрите — розовощёкая мисс Очарование с большущими синими глазами, длинными тёмными волосами и таким аппетитным пухленьким тельцем!.. Словом, со всем тем, что Мейсон просто обожает в пятилетних детях. Он никогда не ошибается с возрастом, ей точно ещё нет шести. Девчушка мнётся у входа в торговый центр, а её миленькое личико забавно морщится из-за грозящей вот-вот нахлынуть паники. Мейсон натягивает самую обворожительную из своих улыбок и, подойдя к ней, садится на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Ты пожалеешь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * A translation of [You'll Be Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313632) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



Мейсон Вёрджер предпочитает выбирать только качественный товар, ведь всегда есть соблазн придержать самых хорошеньких для себя. Обычно Мейсон частенько может себе это позволить, но прямо сейчас придётся наступить на горло собственным желаниям. Он слишком много задолжал семье Синакоре. А за эту малышку можно будет выручить приличную сумму…

Только посмотрите — розовощёкая мисс Очарование с большущими синими глазами, длинными тёмными волосами и таким аппетитным пухленьким тельцем!.. Словом, со всем тем, что Мейсон просто обожает в пятилетних детях. Он никогда не ошибается с возрастом, ей точно ещё нет шести. Девчушка мнётся у входа в торговый центр, а её миленькое личико забавно морщится из-за грозящей вот-вот нахлынуть паники. Мейсон натягивает самую обворожительную из своих улыбок и, подойдя к ней, садится на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— Ты потерялась, милая? — спрашивает он, и она смотрит на него тем самым совершенно растерянным «я-не-разговариваю-с-незнакомцами» взглядом, а потом медленно поворачивает свою симпатичную маленькую головку из стороны в сторону, выглядя при этом ещё более беспомощной, чем когда он заметил её впервые.

— Мне… мне нужно найти моего папу, — шепчет она, изо всех сил пытаясь не заплакать. О, как бы Мейсону хотелось, чтоб она разрыдалась. И чтобы они оказались совсем одни где-то, где он смог бы слизать слезы с её румяных щёчек… Но для всего этого времени ещё предостаточно, и это даже не будет считаться порчей товара. Он снова добродушно улыбается малышке:

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, как он выглядит? Может, я его видел?

— Он худой и высокий. И лицо у него всё такое острое. Он носит синий костюм в серебряную клетку, а волосы у него зачёсаны вот так, — и она делает выразительный жест своей славной крохотной ручкой. Мейсон лишь ухмыляется про себя, как же должно быть по-европейски или, скорее уж, по-гейски выглядит этот «папа». Это и хорошо, что он такой приметный, ведь теперь, когда Мейсон говорит ей, что видел похожего на него человека в Макдональдсе через дорогу от парковки, его слова звучат особенно убедительно. Услышав это, девчушка изумлённо моргает. По лицу её на миг пробегает искорка сомнения:

— Папа сказал, что принесёт покушать, но мы никогда не едим в Макдональдсе, — она делает неуверенный шажок назад. Меньше всего Мейсону хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас она что-то заподозрила и сорвалась с крючка. Нужно застать её врасплох! И быстро. Поэтому, пожав плечами, он поднимается.

— Ну, раз уж ты так в этом уверена… — произносит он и разворачивается. Это почти всегда срабатывает безотказно. Стоит только заставить их поверить, что ты можешь стать их другом, а после провернуть такой фокус с демонстративным уходом, и это начисто выбивает из них всякое подозрение.

— Подождите! — вскрикивает девчушка, и Мейсон, улыбаясь, вновь поворачиваясь к ней.

— О, милая, я бы ни за что не оставил тебя здесь одну, — нараспев начинает он, беря её за руку и обещая, что обязательно отвезёт к папе в Макдональдс.

Стёкла в его машине тонированные, а к каждой из задних дверей приварены дополнительные металлические перекладины. Поэтому, если его маленькие друзья вдруг перестают быть послушными, он всегда может пристегнуть их к ним наручниками. Девчушка забирается в машину. Мейсон захлопывает за ней дверь и садится на водительское сиденье, стараясь вести себя так дружелюбно и естественно, как только может. Эта малышка действительно особенная. Он хочет её. Хочет чертовски сильно. Для таких вот особых случаев у него всегда наготове шприц с кое-чем сильнодействующим. В конце концов, небольшая оценка качества товара на ощупь ведь совершенно его не повредит.

Он поправляет зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы лучше видеть девчушку, через окно старательно высматривающую папу в Макдональдсе. Неспешно обогнув здание по кругу, он паркуется в переулке позади него. Здесь довольно темно, и нет других припаркованных машин, а значит, никто им не помешает. Ну разве не чудесный подарочек от самого боженьки? Он осторожно вынимает из дверного кармана для карт раскрытые наручники и всё остальное, что может ему понадобиться.

— Почему мы свернули сюда? — спрашивает девчушка, в её испуганном голоске чувствуется напряжение.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает её Мейсон. Нужно, чтоб всё прошло быстро и гладко, не стоит недооценивать маленького ребёнка, загнанного в угол. — Я уверен, что твой папа там. Да я и сам немного проголодался. Только вот бумажник куда-то запропастился, кажется, выронил где-то… Не поищешь его на полу сзади?

Мейсон специально держит там пустой бумажник именно для этого. Он разворачивается к ней, и когда она поднимает бумажник и протягивает ему, он тотчас защёлкивает один из наручников вокруг её хрупкого запястья. И вот тут-то ситуация полностью выходит из-под контроля: мелкая дрянь вырывается из его хватки с такой силой, какой ни при каких обстоятельствах не должна обладать пятилетняя девочка. Ей даже каким-то образом удаётся открыть дверь, благо свет в салоне машины выключен, так что никто этого не увидит и не придёт девчонке на помощь. Но Мейсон не может в полной мере оценить это преимущество, пока ему не удаётся схватить её за волосы. А потом и вовсе становится не до этого: юркая, как змея, она поворачивает голову и кусает его за руку. Её зубы длинные и острые, и она впивается в него с бульдожьей хваткой.

Мейсон пытается стряхнуть её, но она лишь вгрызается сильнее. Он наотмашь бьёт её ладонью по лицу — не настолько сильно, чтобы действительно повредить товар, но достаточно, чтоб оглушить её на пару секунд и успеть-таки приковать к дверной перекладине. Девчонка отчаянно дёргает цепь, стараясь высвободиться, но Мейсон игнорирует эти жалкие попытки. Рука болит так, словно в неё всадили нож, всё вокруг забрызгано кровью. Понадобятся швы. Возможно, повреждена кость. Он позаботится об этом позже, а пока, кое-как остановив кровотечение, он забирается в свой уютный тайничок с наркотой и на сухую глотает сразу две милые весёлые пилюльки. Обычно, когда ему нужна трезвая голова, чтоб вести машину, Мейсон принимает только одну. Но сегодня явно не тот день. Что ж так больно-то, господи боже?! Немного придя в себя, он выруливает из переулка. Нужно валить отсюда подальше. Пока машина движется, никто ни черта не заметит за тонированными стёклами. Лучше и представить себе нельзя!

— Куда мы едем? — всхлипывает паршивка. Ну, конечно, теперь-то, когда Мейсон не в состоянии этим насладиться, она наконец-то разревелась!

— О, я-то знаю, куда, а вот тебе ещё предстоит это выяснить, — мурлычет он. Девчонка не может сдержать слабый жалобный стон. О, волшебная музыка для его ушей, практически полностью оправдывающая весь случившийся пиздец.

— Ты пожалеешь, — цедит она, когда Мейсон оглядывается на неё. Несмотря на зарёванное личико (какого хера слёзы красные?..) и дрожащие губы, её серо-голубые глаза холоднее льда. Он в жизни таких не видел. А ведь он знаком с множеством людей, для которых слово «сострадание» — лишь пустой звук. — Папа меня найдёт, — шмыгает носом девчонка, она ни на миг не сомневается в собственных словах. — А если не он, тогда найдёт папочка. Они учуют мой запах.

Ага. Так значит «папа» вероятнее всего действительно из Европы и уж совершенно точно голубой. Тем лучше. Мейсон обожает отнимать у людей самое дорогое, а этот результат тернистого процесса усыновления парочки педиков — поистине настоящая жемчужина.

Глядя на все эти кровавые слезы, он и сам ощущает странный, почти тошнотворный запах, исходящий от девчонки. Мейсон начинает переживать, не страдает ли паршивка каким-то врождённым нарушением обмена веществ. Блять. Если девчонка загнётся без своих лекарств, что бы она там ни принимала, придётся искать другого ребёнка. Хотя… пока с ней, вроде, всё в порядке. Повезло ещё, что она красивая. За такую мордашку, даже скинув цену, получится урвать неплохие деньги.

А затем он слышит протестующий скрежет приваренной к двери перекладины и от неожиданности чуть не съезжает с дороги. Прежде ни одному ребёнку не удавалось хоть как-то их повредить. Обе они в своё время влетели ему в копеечку. Его заверили, что перекладины сделаны на совесть и способны удержать взрослого человека! Пытаясь выровнять машину и не улететь при этом в канаву, Мейсон мысленно завязывает узелок наведаться в ту самую мастерскую и разнести там всё к чертям, а потом пойти выбить всё дерьмо из придурка, посоветовавшего ему туда обратиться. Раздаётся ещё один протяжный стон металла, и Мейсон кричит девчонке, чтобы та прекратила. Заметив первый же попавшийся съезд с дороги, он выруливает туда и, припарковавшись, хватает с приборной панели шприц. Эта мерзавка, может, и сильная, но вот игл боится точно. Она перестаёт рыпаться и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Это должно просто тебя вырубить, — говорит он, — но для таких малявок трудно правильно подобрать дозу, поэтому может и убить. — Он почти уверен, что этого не произойдёт, и потому слегка разочарован: моментально купившись, мелкая дрянь больше не вырывается, а так хочется отыграться. Какое-то время Мейсон едет, наслаждаясь сладким аккомпанементом негромкого плача, но уже через несколько миль ей снова приспичивает раззявить варежку:

— Папа умеет летать, — всхлипывает она, и Мейсон закатывает глаза.

— Да-да, не сомневаюсь, он взлетает _выше звёзд_ , когда закидывается своими весёлыми таблеточками.

— У него есть _крылья_ , тупица, — выплёвывает она сквозь слезы, — а у папочки — целая стая больших злых волков. Ты ещё пожалеешь!

Мейсон уже было собирается сказать ей, что даже настолько богатое воображение ей не поможет, когда действительно слышит волчий вой, раздающийся откуда-то с поля вдоль дороги. Мейсон готов в этом поклясться. Но это же не может быть на самом деле волк! Здесь же просто просёлочная дорога, а не какая-то канадская глухомань!

— Папочка! — кричит девчонка, и машина мгновенно наполняется этим странным мерзотным запахом.

Вой приближается. Мощный удар по крыше заставляет машину вихлять по асфальту. Мейсон дёргает рулевое колесо из стороны в сторону, пытаясь вернуть себе управление.

— Папа, прости, что я пошла с этим плохим человеком! — рыдает она, и что-то острое пробивает крышу, а потом резко срывает её, как верхнюю часть с банки сардин.

Машину выносит на полосу аварийной остановки, и Мейсон бьёт по тормозам. Он слышит их жалобный визг, но жуткое существо, вопреки инерции, не летит под колёса. Массивное перепончатое крыло с силой опускается на лобовое стекло. Это громадная уродливая летучая мышь! Мейсон, может, и не верит во всю эту херню про монстров, но не дурак. У него хватает ума кое-как расстегнуть ремень безопасности и пулей вылететь из машины. Он успевает добежать до соседнего поля, когда его настигает волчий вой. В темноте его окружают десятки светящихся зелёным глаз. Одна пара особенно среди них выделяется — глаза этой твари расположены слишком высоко, чтобы принадлежать какому-то четвероногому животному.

— Не следовало тебе её трогать, — рычит обладатель глаз. Он хоть и стоит на двух ногах, но в голосе его даже близко нет ничего человеческого.

Мейсон выхватывает свой нож и начинает осторожно пятиться назад. Шаг за шагом. Взгляд его отчаянно мечется по сторонам, стараясь не упустить из поля зрения ни одну из подступающих к нему зубастых тварей. Это самые настоящие блядские волки, теперь-то он в этом уверен. Он лихорадочно пытается сообразить, как же ему выпутаться из всего этого дерьма, когда запоздало понимает, что они просто собираются загнать его, как добычу на охоте, пока он совершенно не обессилит. Он уже весь в мыле, колени как ватные.

«Папа» сидит на том, что осталось от покорёженной крыши машины, а девчонка у него на коленях. Одет он именно так, как она и описывала. Она заворачивается в его огромные тёмные крылья, как в кокон или одеяло. Он улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как волки кружат вокруг Мейсона, щёлкая своими длинными белыми зубами. Зубы девчонки выглядят в точности, как у них, и она тоже улыбается, вытирая кулачком кровавые слезы.

— Все ещё голодна, дорогая? — спрашивает её «Папа», и она кивает. — Любимый? — обращается он к нечеловеческой твари, рыскающей во тьме с волками.

— Да? — отзывается тот. Мощная лапища, покрытая густым чёрным мехом, хватает Мейсона за руку, держащую нож. Это происходит так быстро, что он едва успевает её увидеть. Лапища сжимается со страшной силой, и через несколько секунд Мейсон уже кричит благим матом — хрупкие косточки в его руке трескаются одна за другой. Два ужасающих движения, и оба его плеча оказываются вывихнуты. Тварь тащит рыдающего Мейсона к капоту машины.

— Мне нужно было пойти с ними, — ворчит человек-волк, подталкивая Мейсона к лобовому стеклу, поближе ко второй твари, при этом мимоходом ломая ему колени. — Думал, смогу остаться дома, провести вечер с собаками… но нет! Тебе вздумалось потянуть свои поганые ручонки к моей дочери.

— Не вини себя за поведение этого жалкого существа, любимый, — мурлычет «Папа», протягивая вперёд изящную умелую руку, на каждом пальце которой Мейсон замечает острые, как бритвы, когти.

Большой палец исчезает под подбородком Мейсона, и последнее, что он видит, когда коготь погружается внутрь, распарывая ему горло, — личико милой девчушки, складывающей свои крошечные ладошки лодочкой, чтобы поймать тёплую красную струю. Она пьёт большими жадными глотками, пока «Папа» ласково гладит её по волосам, и его кроваво-красные глаза в этот момент полны невыразимой нежности. Последнее, что слышит Мейсон, — протяжный волчий вой.


End file.
